no name yet
by Kagome love Hiei
Summary: Hi guy this is my new fanfic I'm working on. Lots me know what u this of this story, a/u in Feudal era Kagome is leader and miko of the of her own village. will the rest u will wait and see what will happen. I don't own iy and yyh


I been working fore few month, I'm also been busy with other things too, i trying to finish this ch. before my birthday comes.

Edit:12/12/2013

At morning spring in Northern territory there existed village name Forbidden Village, the home collectedly both human along with youkai living in harmony, the villagers are guarded close by their former headman daughter additionally the elders tree in this Rinji forest, and the Kitsune King, who is Kagome father best friend, her village is close to castle, he mad a vowed to his best friend to protected his family and villagers with a help oh other best friend Inutaisho,{in this story inuyasha and his half-brother father is alive} Kagome is playing with the children in the meadow not so distant from the village and the castle in lovely also bright blissful day, likewise among them are orphans children playing with other difference children, several of them are full youkai, hanyou, and forbidden child that nobody want them, they were abandoned by their parents, and also get separated from their parents whole parents or parent die protected them, and also looking fore new home and family. She adopted three orphans children when her father was alive in the village in Eastern territory, her father accepted them in our village as his grandchildren, and few weeks villagers started to accepted them too in the village, one by one villager also adopted the orphans youkai children who lost their parents and abandoned by them, they also feel scared fore them, because the king who in this area hate youkai, he kill all youkai even child or capture them and send to slavering to train to be a slave, we do not like that so we hide them when the King send his soldiers to our village with cages, and the next village. We decided to move to the Northern territory, so they well be safe from the evil king. They also what to protected Lady Kagome from the evil king son, the evil King son come a long with the soldiers to the village to help them catch them, but he saw they headman Daughter, the villager and children saw the way hes look at her, they do not like it one bit, even the father saw it to, he doesn't want him go near his daughter, walk up to her father to ash her hand in marriage, he says no, before he can put up a barrier, he studded he right in the heart, he killed the headed of the village, the soldier come up the prince whisper something in his ear, he was not happy that they have not find any youkai children in the village, before they leave the prince says "I'll come two weeks to get you!" He points at Kagome. They another reason to move to Northern territory. **we leave the ** Eastern territory** to northern** territory **to new start and new home****.**

"Lady Kagome!" hearing friend Ruby calling her, she snapped out of thought, turn around in time to see her running toward me with excitement in her hazel eyes,she is pretty and nice girl, with slim body, heart shape face and doe like eyes, her ruby hair reach to her middle of her waist,she is 5'4", she wearing red **kimono** with blue flowers, all the children stop playing. I'm curious to know way she get so excited, the kids are curious too.

" What is it?"Kagome see Ruby jumping up & down around her, Ruby stop, and calm herself. "The Kitsune King invited all of us to the ball tomorrow for your daughter birthday" She whisper the last part so the birthday-girl won't hear it.

"That is great news, Tell the Kitsune King we will be there." She can't wait see her other at the saw Rudy return to the village with the children. She turn and saw her three children sitting under pears tree at middle of the meadow. **Kagoshima is bright and ****dependently, ****she also the oldest of three children, she and her foster little brother is forbidden child, but we do not care about that, we like them the way they are, Kagoshima exists fire/ice kitsune youkai, she has a ruby curls hair with crystal turquoise highlight, ruby tail with crystal turquoise rings, her ears are ruby with crystal turquoise tips sparkly baby blue eyes with a hint relevantly amber, she is dressing in crimson median kimono with silver and gold panther and matching that i produced fore her, she is 10 ****year old and turning 11 tomorrow may 19, sitting on her left side is Shippo Full Kitsune youkai, he have **brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His feet look like those of a fox, His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. Shippo's ears are narrow and wide on top of he head, his 10 years old, he is nice and serious child, right side is Middonaito kage, his is gentle and calm child, Middon **exists fire/ice apparition,black bandanna-like of cloth tied around his head, black hair tied up in pony up above his head , defying gravity, and a crimson star-burst above his forehead, black tunic, crimson cloak and black scarf,and crimson pants crimson slipper, he is 6 years old. ****It been fore 5 months since the death of my father, their grandfather, and village former Headman, their leader. kagome join them under the pears tree, she sitting ****comfortable next to them, they **sitting snuggle close to me, she can hear them purring in content, she look up and see how lat it was, they got up and wen't home getting fore dinner and bed.

I'm trying make little longer then this, i'm sorry it so short, I hope u enjoy this, lots me know how u feel about this story, and my oc, like it or dislike tell about it. Ja na


End file.
